Rose
by Blackandwhiteangel13
Summary: Johnny always wanted a family, but what he doesn't know is that he has one. Johnny's big sister Rose comes to town in search of her long lost brother and she wants to be a family. She may not know anything about life that goes on in Tulsa but it's clear to everyone but her that she's a soc with one heck of an attitude. DallasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Johnny always wanted a family, but what he doesn't know is that he has one. Johnny's big sister Rose comes to town in search of her long lost brother and she wants to be a family. She may not know anything about life that goes on in Tulsa but it's clear to everyone but her that she's a soc with one heck of an attitude.

*Click *Click *Click* Tulsa was such a small town anyone new was spotted right away. So when a mocha skinned 5 foot 8 girl dressed in a white and yellow sun dress came clicking down the street in greaser territory in her little white heels it wasn't hard to miss.

The mocha girl had a high shiny jet-black ponytail, pristine white lacey gloves, with piercing black eyes. She trotted down the road, small hand bag on her wrist and several pieces of paper in hand.

She was obviously on a mission with her brisk pace as she searched around her looking at the buildings and addresses, she was oblivious to the strange looks she attracted from everyone she passed. Was it stranger seeing a soc girl in greaser territory, a black girl in a white area, or that she obviously was too absorbed in what she was doing to notice Dallas Winston staring her down from across the street.

Dally was leaning up against the outside of the corner store, a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. He watched her intently. The other people on the street snickered at the girl but once they saw Dally watching her, they dropped their heads and picked up the pace to get out of this view.

The rule for greasers was if you didn't know the girl she was free game to mess with. It was like a game to embarrass the girl as much as possible.

Dallas watched the dark skinned girl canter down the street staring intently at a piece of paper in her hands. He thought about going across the street and give her a hard time but then thought about going to the Curtis's house, he wanted to see the gang today. As the girl walked into one of the shops bending over the counter for directions, he'd figure he'd go say hi.

"So I go down the street and around the corner?" the girl asked as she was getting ready to leave on her journey into the hood. "Yes," the fat greasy man said from behind the counter, his face whitening as he saw Dallas open the shop door.

Dallas gave a wicked smile to let him know he was up to no good. "Uh you might not want to go that way little girl," the man said leaning over the counter like he was telling her a secret, "there's a lot of riff raff down that way," he said lifting his eyes to Dallas as he stood behind the preoccupied girl.

"Who you calling riff raff old man," Dallas piped as the girl whipped around to see where the second voice as coming from. With a final glare at the fat man behind the counter he dropped his gaze to the girl in front of him, " Hello," he said in a smooth dark voice. "Goodbye," the girl said flatly as she tried to move around him to get to the door.

As quick as Dallas grabbed her arm the girl cracked Dallas in head with her handbag, "watch who you play with," she said with a hint of a threat in her voice. "Feisty, aren't we," Dallas laughed breathlessly as he reached for her again.

Before anyone knew it the girl's connected with his groin and she was walking down the street leaving Dallas on the floor of the shop. "Who is she?" he breathed with a smirk plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to give a big thanks to _countryangel218_ (Hey girl!) for being my first review on this story and _ashleywhitener_ (hey!) for her review and favorite =)

Sorry for any errors in my writing I noticed them all the second I posted my story (go figure) so I am going to try to do better with that. So enjoy chapter 2, review, and comment because I am open to constructive criticism well. =)

Oh yeah and **disclaimer**: No I don't own the Outsiders of course I don't anyone who thinks I do is stupid -_-

* * *

Rose had made it to the East Side and was walking in the deserted back streets looking at the addresses when she heard a boy scream, "Help Soda, Darry, anyone!" She took off in a sprint despite her short heels she moved like a gazelle and rounded the corner to see a boy four boys on top of another.

'I don't know what's going on but I know that isn't fair' Rose thought, "Shut him up!" she heard and with that she took off toward them.

As she closed the distance between them she saw a stampede of boys coming toward the group, they were dressed in dirty jeans and flannel shirts but she kept going still intent on rescuing the boy.

As soon as the attackers saw the other boys they took off and Rose met the boy on the ground a he was bleeding from the neck and a much larger boy was kneeling before him. "Is he alright?" Rose asked and the two boys turned to her wide eyed. "What?" sensing the immediate tension in the air.

"Were you with those guys who attacked my brother?" the larger one said standing. He towered over her and Rose didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Of course not I came from the opposite direction," Rose said very matter of fact, "why would you think I was with them?" It was more of a statement than a question but Rose only felt she was giving the same amount of attitude she was getting. Her mother always told her to be nice but she couldn't help it but she understood why this very large muscular man would be upset. But fuck she didn't do shit, Rose that critically to herself.

The large boy looked her up and down and let out a little huff before turning to the now approaching boys. They stopped short when they saw Rose standing there by Pony and Darry. A boy who looked like a model took the liberty to speak, "Uh who are-,"

"I'm going to go," Rose cut him off before he could finish. It was obvious her prescience was unsettling them and she was on a mission so she turned on her heels and took off into another deserted dirt road before anything else could be said.

* * *

**Ok I just want to say I have school going on so I can only write on my free time so bare with me. Plus I have great ideas in my head but it's hard for me to put down so excuse how much time some chapter take. Besides my dog like to crawl all over my laptop whenever I'm doing something and it take forever to fend him off, blame the puppy. -_-**


End file.
